Bring Me To Life IIA
by Riko Ozaki
Summary: What happens next to the most normal characters in Evangelion? Or the most deserving characters to get a good ending? Let us see what happens.


**Bring Me To Life Chapter 2A**

**By Jintsu**

This story will terminate at Chapter 4 for FFN. Chapter 4 and later are too radical for FFN. Chapters 4-10 will be published on AO3.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Diary of Ikari Shinji

June 6, 2019

_Life is good, I guess. At least my restaurant is starting to show a profit. My short-order cooks Kumura and Saitou have most of my recipes memorized. Fujita, Kamida, and Matsuo do an excellent job as waitresses. I never have to come out of the kitchen to seat anyone, anymore. I just wish that my personal life was going as great as the shop._

_Oh, I do go next door to Aki Watanabe's bar and do karaoke on the weekends. I'm still a little uncomfortable about singing, but he and Yoshi Tanaka have been working on my shyness. At least it's not as bad as when I was in Middle School. But when you get those two together, and Yoshi's buddies drop in, I always seem to get dragged up on stage! They say it's for my own good, but I honestly think that they are getting too much enjoyment out of my embarrassment. And the never-empty sake glass doesn't help matters, either. I don't think I've ever bought a drink in that place. _

_I know Aki knows me as 'Kensuke Aida', but Yoshi knows my true name. It was a shock when he took me aside one evening, and explained how he knew of me. _

_That night he carried me home. I was too drunk to walk or see straight. _

_Now, Yoshi wants to set me up with a blind date. Someone he knows that he says is a lot like me. _

_Just what I need: Another introspective loner, one who can't let go of the past. Another person who won't talk because they are afraid of reopening old wounds. _

_I have to do something, though. Just working and sleeping is no kind of life. The doctors told me that I need human contact; that I need to let go of the past and move on. But it is so hard to do that when I wake up in tears, remembering the last time I saw Misato. Remembering what she told me before the elevator door slid shut and took her from my life._

_Why didn't you come back, Misato?_

_I miss you so much._

_Must close for now, Yoshi said this date will be here in about a half hour._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Diary of Ikari Shinji

Evening, June 6, 2019

_I wonder if Rei is playing games with my head? I know she said that she was a normal girl now, but this is almost too much to believe!_

_Miss Ibuki!_

_Or rather, Maya. _

_We had a somewhat shaky start on introductions, as I didn't want to let Yoshi know that I used to know her from NERV. I also wanted her to know why I changed my name. After that, things started rolling._

_Until she brought up Asuka._

_I had to do some quick fibbing, and I don't think she bought it._

_I never could lie well._

_Unlike someone I knew. May Lilith rot his soul._

_And rot hers too, even though she is still wearing it. Or maybe Asuka never had a soul. At this point, I'm just glad to be well away from her. What she did that night..._

_Enough living in the past._

_Maya Ibuki. _

_I kind of had a crush on her, before the event. I never mentioned it to anyone, not even Ken or Toji. She was quiet and polite, just the opposite of my roommates. And the way her hair framed her face..._

_And her cute butt._

_Hell, all of her was cute!_

_But now she's beautiful._

_And I asked her if she would like to go on another date!_

_I actually had it in me to ask her!_

_And she wants to go out with me next Wednesday!_

_I've got to talk to Yoshi about her, and try to set this up right._

_If this was your doing Rei, THANK YOU!_

_Glad we had those mutual kissing lessons!_

_I think this was the best birthday I have ever had!_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
